pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kamatur/Pierwszy rozdział
Nadzieją Rozdział 1 Droga Ku Śmierci Po odkryciu gdzie jest Pazur Wyrwy, Lodowy Król zaczął przygotowania do podróży do 37 krainy umarłych, Domu Śmierci i smutku. Dobra śpiwór jest korona jest Gienio , hmm gdzie jest Gienio .- mówił król do siebie pąkując rzeczy na podróż GIENIU! GIENIU! Gdzie jesteś Gieniu dobra jak nie chcesz iść ze mną do krainy Umarłych to nie łazki bez sam pójdę .- zirytował się lodowy król Dobra muszę tylko dowiedzieć się jak się tam dostać nie umierając . Po kilku Godzinach intensywnego myślenia Król doszedł do wniosku . Śmierć jest chyba moim jedynym wyjściem co o tym sądzisz Gieniu a zapomniałem Gienio gdzieś znikł chwila może na ukrytej stronie z księgi jest informacja jak się tam dostać hmm nie jest tylko że niejaki miętówka wie jak się tam dostać tylko gdzie go znajdę a no tak, Słodkie królestwo głuptas ze mnie . Wiec król poleciał do Słodkiego Królestwa -Jaki piękny dziś dzień nie sądzisz Miętówko ?- zapytała królewna balonowa swojego lokaja -Tak jest naprawdę piękny, A co to widzisz królewno ?-odpowiedział Miętówka wskazując na coś na niebie -Tak to chyba jest LODOWY KRÓL! Miętówko Dzwoń szybko po Finna i Jake’a . -Nie ma potrzeby nie jestem tu by cię porwać tylko z prośbą do miętówki.- powiedział lodowy król -Do mnie ,Po co ?- Zdziwił się miętówka -Wiem że potrafisz otworzyć portal do ... (Miętówka zatyka ręką usta Króla) -Że co potrafisz miętówko – zapytała zdziwiona królewna balonowa -To bełkot szaleńca nie słuchaj go królewno odpowiedział z zakłopotaniem miętówka -Nieprawda potrafisz ... -Miętówka szybko wyszeptał do ucha Lodowego Króla –Ucisz się inaczej ci nie pomogę . -To co potrafi miętówka ?- spytała lekko zirytowana Królewna Balonowa - A nic nic ubzdurałem to sobie , Głuptas ze mnie . -Dobrze więc Miętówko odprowadzi Lodowego Króla do Bramy . -Tak jest ,Chodzi Królu . Przy bramie król opowiedział miętówce gdzie chce się wybrać . -Przyjdź w nocy do pałacu ja zajmę się resztą a imasz nic nie mówić Królewnie Balonowej, Jasne ? -Tak oczywiście dziękuje ci . -Lodowy Król poleciał do swojego królestwa. Po kilku godzinach czekania i przygotowań poleciał do pałacu Królewny Balonowej . -O jesteś miejmy to już z głowy . Więc zrób tak chwyć mnie za rękę i spójrz na miejsce zetknięcia ścian potem powoli zrób zeza ,Widzisz oto portal a teraz zejdzie mi z oczu starcze. -Dzięki ,Hop.-odpowiedział Lodowy król skacząc do portalu OOO czuję się dziwne o jest nareszcie jestem hę a to kto- zdziwił się Lodowy Król patrząc na wielkiego Ptasiego szkieleta z jednym okiem strzegącego Bramy nagle coś przeszło obok. -O dzień dobry ... Fajna włócznia.-powiedział zakłopotany lodowy król -Dzięki przekłuła mnie na wylot odpowiedział szkielet po czym wskazał miejsce przekłucia -Nie wiesz czasem co ta za gość ? zapytał i wskazał na ptasi szkielet -Jasne to strażnik wrót krainy umarłych to on decyduje o tym kto może wejść. -Jest jakiś sposób na ominięcie go ? -Z tego co wiem to jest pewny sposób ale jest niebezpieczny trzeba przejść przez pola niedoli na których jest pełno łowców dusz kto wpadnie im w ręce nawet w tym świecie może umrzeć. -Aha, Ale czy mam inny wybór . Powiedział król idąc w stronę pól niedoli. TO BE CONTINUED Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach